the darkest nights produce the brightest stars
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Spacedogs AU for Spacedogs Summer. Nigel/Adam fic First meeting set after both movies. Very fluffy slow burn with eventual smut. Read at own risk. Not Beta Read.
1. Chapter 1

Adam had a new neighbor. It was stressful. He liked where he lived now in California. The apartment he had rented before when he'd first arrived had been far too big for a single person with intense yet limited interests. At the time, Beth was supposed to move out with him so they had looked into larger places. For personal space, she had said, cause healthy couples needed that. Then Beth had decided not to go with him at all to California, almost ruining everything.

After making one of the hardest decisions of his life, Adam had opted to move out West all by himself. Everything was already set up. The only major difference was that he was going it alone. His first place had been nice enough, but it had too much space. Its location was also been more tailored to Beth's needs than his own, the apartment more centralized in the city.

Adam's personal need for space only extended to the square foot expanse of his old childhood room and the usual needs of the kitchen and bathroom. He saw no need for having excessive space for concepts of aesthetics and the feng shui. Adam liked the rules of feng shui when Beth had introduced him to it, but he didn't believe in it or the flow of qi. That was not how energy and science worked. Adam had tried to explain that to Beth multiple times before she insisted that he drop it and not talk about it anymore because 'he just wasn't getting it'.

It had been a little too far from his work at the planetarium which was nestled in the heart of a national redwood forest so its observations wouldn't be marred by the city's ambient light. Adam hadn't driven in New York, and felt no need to do so in California. Public transportation was nothing like it had been in the boroughs though so Adam had been forced to contact a taxi service.

After over-explaining the situation several times, Adam had been assigned a competent driver to take him back and forth to work. It had been expensive but well worth it. Adam got to practice social interaction on his driver, an older gentleman who was originally from Ireland and went by the name of Spanky. Adam was pretty sure that wasn't the driver's real name, but Spanky was always on time and didn't give Adam another name to call him by so Adam let it go. He didn't want to upset a competent form transportation by asking questions about his name either. Even after he found a place to live closer to where he worked, Adam knew he would still have need for a driver. Uber was more convenient but Adam didn't feel up to getting to know a new driver every time he had to go out or wanting to rely on an unknown.

After waiting out the lease, Adam found lodgings in the woods themselves and within thirty minutes walking distance to the planetarium. The little cabin was ideal for him, being much smaller in size. It was a part of a row of six cabins, which had at one point in time been a themed camping motel of some sort, the office and first cabin combined into one. It had gone under for whatever reason and the new owners decided it was more worth their time to rent out the spaces to semi-permanent residents instead of campers.

It wasn't perfect. Adam still had to call Spanky to drive him to the grocery store on the weekend, but it was far more ideal that the apartment smack dab in the middle of town, surrounded by constant noise he was unfamiliar with and too many people in a hurry. Best of all, Adam got to pick which cabin he wanted since they were all empty. He had chosen the one of the end, cabin number six which meant he just had a quiet wall of redwoods on one side of him and an empty cabin on the other.

More accurately, it used to be empty. Adam had followed his usual routine of walking to walk, but upon his return that evening, he was surprised to see a black motorcycle covered in road dirt and long travel, parked in front of cabin five. A man was sitting out on the tiny porch, smoking a cigarette as he polished off a can of beer.

Adam was so surprised by the man's sudden existence that he walked quickly past him without saying a word. He could feel the man's eyes upon his back, following him from the trail that ran outside all the cabins to his front door, but he offered no word of greeting either.

Once inside, Adam made himself go through all his routines to stay calm, but he still kept the man in the back burner of his mind, running scenarios. He knew it would be in his best interests to be on friendly terms with his new neighbor, especially if the stranger started to do things he didn't like, such as play his music too loud at odd hours. At the very least, Adam knew it was polite greet your neighbors and make small, meaningless conversation with them.

Small talk was the bane of Adam's existence, but lately, he had been doing very well with it. He'd had a little over a year to practice on his co-workers, and he even got invited out fairly often now. Adam didn't always go, mostly because he was invited to places and events he didn't care about, but he went often enough to experience new things and make it seem like he was part of the team.

After eating dinner and watching yet another riveting episode of the Actor's Studio, Adam became comfortable with the idea of having someone living near him. He decided that he would at the very least say 'good morning' or 'hello' to the strange man.

OoOoO

Good morning didn't happen the next day. The man wasn't outside when Adam made his way up the trail that led to the planetarium. It was a shady walk into the woods, one that Adam greatly enjoyed. He was worried that the man next door might disrupt it. The bike was still outside, but the man was nowhere to be seen, nor was he anywhere on the trail. Adam hoped that this would be an everyday thing. He liked how quiet the redwood forest was.

That evening, the man was back out on his porch, smoking and drinking again. This time he had an ashtray with him instead of putting the butts into an empty beer can. Adam would have remembered it. It was shaped like a laughing skull, the smoke from what was left pouring out of its open mouth. It didn't look like it would fit into the rules of feng shui.

'Hello' didn't happen that night or the next or even the next one after that. The man was never up in the mornings, but he was always out on his porch, smoking and drinking. He seemed content to just watch Adam speed walk past him and say anything either.

OoOoO

"Hello." Adam made himself say, the man's eyes upon him again. Today was the day. He couldn't keep putting it off. It been over a week and the man obviously wasn't going anywhere. Adam even made himself slow down his walk to a meander as he passed cabin five. Giving a greeting would be useless if he didn't give the man proper time to respond. "How are you?"

"Living the dream." The man said with an accent Adam couldn't place. His voice was rough yet rich with inflection. It made something in Adam feel all warm and melty though he didn't know why. All he knew in that moment was that he enjoyed how the man talked and he had only said three words so far. "Just people watching.

Blinking, Adam looked around them, wondering if more people had suddenly moved in while he was at work. A quick glance at the other cabins confirmed that they were just as empty as they had been this morning. The man's answer made no sense considering the two of them lived in the middle of nowhere. The new owners didn't live in the office, only coming by to pick up the rent check, do basic upkeep, and see if they needed to do any maintenance. The man's answer also wasn't an accurate response to what Adam had asked.

"O-oh." Adam stammered, giving up on this interaction. It was either a joke or a metaphor, Adam failing to make sense of it in either case. He felt the man's eyes on him again as he let himself into his cabin.

After dinner and a lot more thinking, Adam decided to keep talking to the man again, but mostly only because he had failed introduce himself or get his new neighbor's name in return. The window of time for doing so and it not being awkward was closing. It would have to be tomorrow or not at all.

It also didn't hurt that the man was very attractive with a haunting voice and silvery hair longer than Adam's own. His tanned skin was covered in scars and tattoos, Adam wanting a closer look at him. There were very few people with tattoos in his limited social circle. He wanted to study the way the ink held into the skin, wanting to run his fingers over the designs to see if they felt any different from the rest.

Adam fell asleep to that warm melty feeling he was beginning to feel again.

OoOoO

Watching the woods, Nigel didn't even have to check the time when he saw his neighbor emerge from them, walking up the trail that connected all of the cabins to the great outdoors. He'd only been here a few weeks but Nigel had a feeling that he could set his watch to his guy. The man left his house every morning at 8:30am sharp and came walking out of the woods like some kind of weird woodland nymph infatuated with sweaters at 5:30pm. He had rushed past Nigel the first night with barely a glance in his direction, looking almost scared about Nigel being there. He had kept this kind of behavior up for over a week. If he decided to stop like he had the other day, it would be the second day in a row that he'd greeted Nigel or really said anything to him. The interaction had been obviously forced, the guy looking nervous as hell, his eyes barely meeting Nigel's own.

Not that Nigel cared. He wasn't looking to make friends. He had actually been quite relieved that the one person near him wasn't a nosy social butterfly like a lot of Americans seemed to be. His neighbor worked Monday thru Friday so he was gone most of the day, but even when he was here, he was ridiculously quiet, quiet enough that Nigel would be able to hear a mouse fart at any given time. The cabins' walls were thin so every once in a while Nigel would hear the guy's program but it was only on for about an hour, starting at 6:00 on the dot. Other than that, Nigel almost never saw him. He knew the guy couldn't drive. A taxi service come on the weekends to pick the guy up, and soon returning with what looked like a week's worth of groceries. Nigel figured his neighbor was a weird recluse which was just fine by him. It was no skin off his ass if the guy didn't want to talk to him because he was crazy antisocial.

Moving to the states hadn't been Nigel's idea of good time. It had been Darko's who had insisted that Nigel pack in his shit and call it quits. The shitshow that had been Charlie fucking Countryman had screwed too many things up for Nigel to stay. The tape had been destroyed, but Nigel had almost been killed in the process. His devil's luck that he managed to survive a gunshot to the head. The bullet should have blasted out the back of his skull and shredded his brain. All it did was leave a clean hole from front to back though, somehow missing anything too essential. The doctor's called it a modern miracle. Darko called it 'just his fucking luck'. The lawyer called it police misconduct considering Nigel had been unarmed at the time, and had gone for blood in the legal sense. Nigel had left Romania a very, very rich man.

Charlie and Gabi had proven to be too much a wild card liability though. Nigel knew what had to happen to them, but couldn't bring himself to do it. When that happens, he knew it was time to check out of the game. Darko knew it to, had seen the signs long before him. Before he left, Nigel made Darko promise to make it quick for his sweet Gabriella and as long and painful as possible for that greasy little cunt, Charlie who wanted so desperately to die for love. Well they all got what they wanted in some way or another in the end. Nigel was out of Gabi's life forever, Gabi was with Charlie or at least some parts of him, and Charlie got his wish fulfilled by Darko and his dogs. Darko had left him know when the deed was done, the only detail he shared was that he had given Charlie's heart to Gabi before she died.

Free and unfettered, Nigel had bought a bike as soon as he landed in New York. He had driven the damn thing from one end of this country to the other, not realizing just how fucking big America was. He liked it though, the roads seeming endless and every day he got to see something knew. Staying in California was just where he happened to end up. There hadn't been a plan of any sort set into motion. A bartender in Arizona almost a month back in his travels had told Nigel that he needed to see the redwood forest up in northern California, claiming there was nothing like it on Earth.

Upon arriving, Nigel found himself agreeing, taken aback by the size and height of the trees here. What had made him want to stay was how quiet it was. The redwood forest were unique in the sense that they pretty much silent with no birds singing in the background, their rare songs few and far between. The ecosystem here didn't support such things, even the undergrowth too thin to lure any other animals in. Hell, the bugs didn't even seem to like it much here.

Once he decided that, it was a simple matter to find someplace to live where. An ad in craigslist, one simple phone call, and paying in cash had been all Nigel needed to land this little piece of heaven. The cabin were small but a hell of a lot cleaner than anywhere else Nigel usually ended up living. It wasn't like he had a lot of stuff, making the trip with basically the clothes on his back. He had come over to the states knowing that they sold everything he would need here, and he had wanted to take nothing with him from his old life. Nigel didn't want to think about Gabi or Charlie or anything else, so he sure as shit didn't want bring anything along to remind him.

He'd buried their wedding rings in Tennessee in a place called Ruby Falls by Rock City. Ruby Falls turned out to be a waterfall hidden deep in a cave, the whole thing made into a tourist attraction. Interesting enough to look at and take the tour, but just further proof in Nigel's mind that Americans were fucking weird. Leaving the rings there in the dark but kept company by the sound of falling water had seemed appropriate though somehow. Nigel tried not to overthink it.

So here he was and here he would stay for a while, Nigel content to just smoke and drink his life away until the oddest thing happened his first night there. A man had come walking out of the woods, toward his cabin or more accurately, cabin six. He obviously hadn't expected Nigel to be there because he startled badly, reminding Nigel of the few deer he had seen here. When he had come back to himself, the poor guy had all but flat out ran to his front door. Nigel had snickered into his beer after he got over the shock of it. His neighbor was someone worth watching for entertainment value alone. It was an unexpected bonus that the man was stunningly beautiful as well, with some of the bluest eyes Nigel had ever seen before.

Nigel would never say that he was gay, but in the days of his hazardous youth, he had fucked anything that moved when he was a foot soldier in the gangs he worked for. Once he started going up in rank and it became known that Nigel was fucking hard to kill, he'd had to be more careful about it. Appearances and reputations were everything in his old line of work. Here and now in the middle of nowhere though, it didn't matter. He was only looking anyway. It didn't seem like the guy would take too kindly to him being sociable so Nigel entertained himself by making sure his ass was out on his porch every night by 5:30pm just so he could stare his neighbor down and see what kind of reaction he could get from him.

It was a brand new week though, and apparently his neighbor had found a brave enough man in himself to try talking to him. As nice as the woods were, Nigel was starting to go a little stir crazy. He could always drive into town and find a bar, but he didn't want to socialize just yet with 'normal' people. He made day trips for things he needed, like a television and a stereo charging dock for his Ishit, but that wasn't the same as trying to connect with another human being you lived close to. Nigel decided it was in his best interests to not scare the man by overwhelming him with conversation so he kept his answers short and sweet for now.

"Hello. How are you?" said Nigel's strange neighbor, wearing neatly pressed khakis and a blue sweater that looked one size too big for him, but it beautifully brought out the color of his eyes. The eyes that were flitting about instead of making contact with his own.

"Still people watching." Nigel joked and watched at it sail over the guy's head as blue eyes came to a sudden rest to stare at his shoulder, giving Nigel a blank stare in answer. Nigel glanced down at his own shoulder just to make sure there wasn't cigarette ash there.

"There are no people." The guy said, actually turning around as if to check. Nigel couldn't decide if he was some kind of comedic genius, had to marry rich, or was just being an asshole.

"It's been a slow day." Nigel shrugged. The man moved to leave again, but came to a stop. Something was obviously bugging him.

"How are you people watching if there is no people? I used to live in New York and I would people watch all the time." The man said, seeming genuinely concerned about Nigel's answer. So not a comedic genius then, Nigel reasoned out for himself.

"You don't consider yourself people?" Nigel smiled, winking at the guy. He watched as flirtation took the same route as his jokes, entirely missing their obtuse mark.

"No, I do not. I am not a plural. I am a person. I am singular." The man informed him but not in a harsh way. It sounded like he was reciting something from a cue card or book with all the enthusiasm he had in his voice about it.

"I guess I have been doing it wrong this whole time then." Nigel said, biting back a grin. The man stared at him for a moment before smiling shyly back. It seemed like he was trying to confirm as if it were the right thing to do, his responses stilted like he had to think about them first.

"I would recommend going to a place in town." His neighbor suggested but left it at that. Nigel waited for more, like some sort of recommendation but it never came.

"What kind of place?" Nigel prompted at last when it became obvious that they were missing a line in the conversation.

"I don't know. A place with people." The man said. "There is a bowling rink in town."

Nigel didn't know what the hell a bowling rink was much less bowling itself, but the conversation was one of the longest he'd had in a while. It was also possibly one of the weirdest. "Do you like...bowling?" he asked.

"No. It's too noisy and I don't like wearing shoes other people's feet have been in." which did little to nothing to help clarify what bowling was other than some kind of weird American foot fetish.

"Sounds kinky, but I don't get off on that sort of thing." Nigel said to receive another blank look.

"I don't know what bowling has to do with sexual pleasure." His neighbor looked terribly confused. So not a foot fetish, Nigel decided.

"Neither do I. I don't even know what bowling is." Nigel confessed. "But before we discuss matters of bowling and sexual pleasure, I would like to know your name."

"O-oh. I'm Adam. Adam Raki." His neighbor introduced himself, looking uncomfortably about it as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Nigel decided then and there that this would not their last conversation. This Adam was far too fascinating to ignore now that they were talking. "And you are?"

"I'm Nigel. It's a pleasure to finally put a name to the face, gorgeous."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello. How are you?"

Adam said the same thing to him every day now when he came home at 5:30pm sharp. Nigel found he was starting to look forward to it. He also liked it that Adam seemed to get a little braver with him every day, staying longer to chat. He no longer ran for his door or ignored Nigel. It ridiculously felt like some sort of accomplishment to Nigel, considering all he did was roll out of bed before five and move his ass out onto the porch. He needed to go find something to do and soon, or else he was going to get fat. In his world, fat meant lazy, lazy meant careless, and careless meant dead.

Nigel made a mental note to check out some of those trails that ran all over the place or better yet, ask Adam about them. He was willing to bet cash that Adam knew all about the trails because if Adam was interested in something, he tended to know a hell of a lot about it. Which why Nigel now knew about stars and all that other shit up there. Space was one of Adam's interests.

"I'm just contemplating life, my darling. One has to take care of the soul from time to time." Nigel said, watching as Adam absorbed it all. That's what Adam did. He took in everything you said and turned it over in his head. Whether or not it took hold of some grey matter was another thing entirely as Nigel had observed from his little chats with his unusual neighbor. He found it kind of charming, never knowing what to expect from Adam.

"How do you do that?" Adam asked, and there was his other quirk. Adam wasn't the kind of guy to ask questions because he wanted to piss anyone off or put anyone down or challenge one's point of view. He asked questions because he was genuinely curious and just flat out wanted to know. Adam's approach to this was blunt or mistimed or both though, so Nigel fairly confident that Adam pissed off or confused quite a few people with his mannerisms.

Luckily for them both considering how close their cabins were to one another, Nigel had lived a lifetime dealing with weird and usually violent people, and he wasn't exactly sane himself so it didn't really bother him. He couldn't be hypocritical of the recluse living out in the woods with him when he himself spent more time here than Adam. It seemed like Adam had a nine to five job or at least Nigel hoped he did. The alternative was that Adam was some crazy person going out into the woods for eight hours a day, doing god knows what, and Nigel wasn't sure if he could be okay with that. That's the kind of crazy they make horror movies about that, ones that usually involved cannibals.

"Do you have a job?" Nigel asked, deciding to just get that particular thought out of the way so he could sleep at night. Sudden subject changes never seemed to both Adam too much either.

"Yes." Adam answered in his typical manner, to the point and with no informational embellishments.

"What do you do?" Nigel tried again, wanting to smack himself. He already knew that if Adam could answer 'yes' or 'no' to a question, then that would be his form of answering. The guy wasn't big on explanations without some sort of prompting. From what Nigel could tell, Adam wasn't doing it to be a pain in the ass either. He simply just didn't think it was relevant to do so.

"Um, I work at the planetarium. It located up on the ridge. You can't see it through the forest because we are technically on a ridge as well, but if you take the yellow trail, you can walk there in twenty eight minutes." Adam told him, his face lighting up from within, becoming more animated. Nigel was beginning to live for moments like this, warmth seeping into Adam's face as he became excited. Nigel already knew what he was going to start talking about. Of course Adam worked at a planetarium. It was like finding out that fish lived in the ocean. "Right now, you can see the constellations of Virgo and Leo quite clearly as well as Ursa Minor and Ursa Major. Cassiopeia can also be viewed, and can easily be found because the constellation is so close to the Ursas."

"Really, Cassiopeia? No shit. Who knew." Nigel smiled. He meant it as a harmless joke, but it had the opposite effect on Adam. Nigel watched in dismay as Adam started to shut down, much like someone had flipped an off switch in him.

"I-I should go have dinner now. It's almost time." Adam stammered, turning to leave.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't go. Stay right there. What's wrong?" Nigel said, vaulting easily over the porch's railing so he could catch up to Adam before he disappeared into his own little cabin. He didn't like it when the life left Adam's face like that, and so suddenly. He also didn't like it that Adam wasn't bothering to make or fake eye contact with him anymore.

"I'm not stupid. I know I can come off that way, but I'm not. I know when I'm being made fun of." Adam said softly, looking at the little dogs on Nigel's shirt instead of at him, but that could have meant anything at this point. Adam liked this shirt for some reason. Nigel had no idea why.

"Who said you were stupid and who's making fun of you?" Nigel asked, doing a quick review of that they had said. "Adam, I wasn't making fun of you. I was more making fun of myself. I don't know shit about stars or any of that stuff. I didn't even know there were stars called Cassandra-"

"Cassiopeia."

"Yeah, her. Him? It? Fuck it, doesn't matter. It was a potshot at me for being stupid prick, and not at you for knowing everything about everything."

"Why would you make fun of yourself?" Adam asked like it were some sort of trick, still shrinking into himself.

"Have you seen me? I'm a shit show and dumb as a brick, a professional fuckup. What's not to make fun of?" Nigel chuckled, rough and low. He pinched his belly to prove his point. "Hell, at this rate, I'll be a fat fuck too."

"I don't understand your self-deprecating humor. You're not stupid, and I like how you look." Adam said, glancing back up at his face now. Nigel took it as a good sign. "Though if you keep sitting around, drinking cheap beer full of corn syrup, you will more than likely become quite obese."

"Do you? What do you like best about me?" Nigel asked, deciding to ignore the obese assessment and focus on what was important here. Adam appeared to give it some serious thought, but he always did that with any question.

"I like your hands, how you hold things like your cigarettes." Adam decided finally. Not what Nigel would have picked personally, but he could work with it.

"Do you imagine them holding other things?" Nigel smirked, but like always, his flirting was a swing and miss. Nigel sighed as its orbit failed to register with Adam.

"No. I've seen you hold lots of stuff. I don't need to imagine it. I have to go eat now." Adam said. He was back to Mr. Robot mode which as far as Nigel knew was normal, everyday Adam. The guy was very particular about certain things like when he ate, but Nigel could respect that. He liked doing things his way as well.

"May I join you?" Nigel asked cause why not. The worse Adam could tell him was no.

"Why?" Adam answered instead because of course he would. He never knew what was going to come out of Adam's mouth, but that was part of the fun.

"I want to talk to you some more. Doing so over a meal is a common way of continuing to do so." Nigel said, walking Adam to his front door.

"I don't like to talk to other people when I eat, and I have to watch my show." Adam said, beginning to fidget. He wasn't as rigid as some Aspies with their scheduled rituals, but he did like getting familiar things done within a certain amount of time.

"That's fine, but can sit with you and I talk to you afterward?" Nigel said. Dealing with Adam was all about finding the loopholes with him, and Nigel was a pro at that.

"Yes, that's fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything you want."

"Do you like macaroni and cheese?"

OoOoO

"Good morning."

"Buna dimineaţa?"

Oh fuck his life, Adam was a morning person. Nigel stared at his neighbor with his pressed pants and neat little sweater in striped brown like Saturn's ring through sleep crusted, blood shot eyes and why the fuck was he even thinking about Saturn? Nigel tried to reason out his life with no caffeine or nicotine in his system. Like why the hell Adam was on his porch at…what fucking time was it? He leaned back off of the doorframe that was so helpfully propping him up to look at a clock. Fucking Christ on a cracker, he was awake at 8-fucking-am as in the ass crack of morning. Usually someone had to be dead or desperately in need of being dead for him to be up with early.

Not trusting himself with words just yet, Nigel flopped down on his porch to find the pack of smokes hidden in the skull ashtray he kept out there. He jerked back when a travel mug was suddenly presented to him, too near his 'not awake enough for this shit' face. Taking it gingerly from Adam while trying to remember why he liked his neighbor and that he had literally killed men for less, Nigel moaning obscenely loud when he took off the top and the smell hit him. It was coffee, mutha fucking fresh brewed Colombian black gold. All was forgiven. Adam was an angel from heaven sent by a smiling god who loved Nigel after all. He took turns between his cigarette and his coffee until he felt mostly human again.

"Adam, my darling, my angel, the star that lights up my life…" Nigel said, gathering up words in an intelligible order and was proud of himself for it. "Why the hell are you here? Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?"

"You said last night that you were getting fat. You also mentioned that you were interested in hiking and getting familiar with the trails. The trail I take to work is the yellow trail, but it's also good for a beginner." Adam said, completely unperturbed about waking a sleeping Romanian bear who kept a gun under his pillow cause some old habits die hard. "All the studies I have read state that if you want to jump start your metabolism in the morning, you should do at least twenty to thirty minutes of exercise as soon as you get up. I moved around my schedule so that I could wake you up in time to go to work with me and then walk back to properly start your day. You have fourteen minutes left to change into proper attire and footwear. I suggest you layer."

Having several colorful suggestions of his own, Nigel stared up in dismay at Adam, who looked so damn proud of himself. To his credit though, the kid had brought him coffee. Adam had also paid attention and remembered everything they had talked about. Fucking Adam Raki and his hopeful little face, Nigel mentally grumbled as he sighed out loud like that was going to get him back into bed.

"Let me pull on some clothes. I can't very well go running around the woods in my boxers." Nigel said, finishing off his coffee to hand the empty thermos back to Adam. "I better not be eaten by some animal."

"You have ten minutes left, and if you were eaten by an animal, odds are it will either a mountain lion or a bear."

"Adam, shut the fuck up and bring me more coffee."

OoOoO

"So tell me something about the universe I don't know."

That earned him a look, Nigel biting back a grin. Adam had great looks, though they were very subtle. It kind of reminded Nigel of a cat, the flat looks of discontent they gave humans when they did something that annoyed the feline.

"That is an extreme broad subject." Adam said. They were currently walking through the woods. It was Nigel's habit now to walk Adam to and from work. It got his ass out of cabin twice a day and moving. Nigel, or more accurately Adam, had also replaced his beer with tequila. Something about it being a free radical and your body not recognizing it as sugar or some shit like that. Nigel didn't care as long as it did the drink, and it turned out that Adam knew how to make a decent skinny margarita. It could have been turpentine for all Nigel cared. As long as he got to hang out with Adam, he really didn't give a flying fuck what they were doing, eating, or drinking. "Could you please narrow it down to something more specific?"

"The universe if general or something like stars?" Nigel asked. He didn't really care about that either. He just wanted to hear Adam talk.

"I was referring to things you don't know." Adam shot back.

"Adam Raki, you little cocky shit, was that a joke? Did you just make fun of me?" Nigel said, caught by surprise by it and nearly choking on cigarette smoke from inhaling wrong.

"I can joke. I can do that," Adam smiled that dumb little grin he got when he thought he had done something particularly clever. Nigel was going to give him a pass on this one because Adam's jokes were usually so subtle. "But in all seriousness, you are going to have to narrow it down what you want me to talk about. The universe is very diverse and mostly beyond human comprehension."

"Tell me something about the planets then," Nigel shrugged. "But not Saturn. Fuck Saturn. All those rings and shit."

"You need to let that go. You're thinking too much about something that doesn't think about you at all. It a gas giant and does not the capability to do so." Adam said, getting ready to launch into further information about Saturn. Nigel could practically see it being compiled in Adam's head.

"What about Jupiter? Tell me something about Jupiter." Nigel said quickly, watching Adam deflate but not in a bad way. It was more like he was emptying out his head to fill it up again with new information.

"The fifth planet from our sun that we know as Jupiter is named after the Roman king of all the gods in his pantheon. The Greeks knew him as Zeus, but he was also known as Jupiter by the Romans. Jupiter has sixty seven known moons, all of which are named after the Roman god's love affairs and conquests, though a few are named after his illegitimate daughters as well . NASA is sending out a craft to gather new information about Jupiter and its many moons. The name of the craft is Juno. Juno is the name of Jupiter's wife and she was the queen of the gods. She often cursed or killed Jupiter's lovers."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that NASA is sending out Jupiter's wife to gather information on him and all the girls he had on the side." Nigel laughed, because that was cold.

"Yes." Adam said, making Nigel shake his head. Space people had odd senses of humor.

"You tell that story well. I liked it."

"Thank you. It's the story I like to tell when I give tours. It doesn't allow for a lot of questions and seems to please the masses." Adam smiled happily to himself about something.

"So you're a tour guide?"

"Oh no. I am an electrical engineer with a focus on aerospace and other technologies. I help calibrate the lens at the planetarium as well as chart star map for them using mathematical theory so they know where to look and when." Adam said that offhand manner of his, like they were discussing what pinecones came from which tree, and not that Adam probably had a higher IQ than several people combined.

"Holy shit." Nigel said, biting through his filter as he stared back at Adam in surprise. He hadn't called that one.

"What? What's wrong?" Adam asked, looking around confused. "Did you see a mountain lion?"

"Nothing is wrong." Nigel shrugged with a hoarse laugh. "You are just way out of my league is all."

"Why would you say that? I don't understand." Adam frowned.

"Smart guys like you hire guys like me. That's how the world works." Nigel pointed out. Adam might not last an hour in his kind of world, but Nigel realized that same could be applied to himself as well. Some people were just meant to work the dirt while other went to live among the stars.

"What do you do for a living, Nigel?" Adam said, making Nigel grimace.

"Nothing now or anything you want to know about. Let's just say I am a very bad man and leave it at that." Nigel muttered. He didn't like how Adam was looking at him, staring at him like Nigel was some sort of new star chart.

"Your accent is Eastern European. I looked up what 'buna dimineaţa' meant and it's Romanian for 'good morning'. That and most of your cursing is in Romanian so I think it's safe to say that you're Romanian or that you lived there for considerably amount of time. Some of your tattoos are commonly found in prisons and among certain gangs in that country so you either spent some time in jail or are comfortable with the criminal element there. As far as I can tell, you don't work, but you seem to have a lot of money based on your recent purchases for the cabin. If I had to guess, I would say that you were a drug dealer, and that you were very good at your job and you quit. That or you were very bad at your job and you're hiding." Adam said, like he was talking about anything else. "You have an indentation, though very slight, on your left hand's ring finger indicating that you were married until fairly recent. The ring is missing or gone altogether so you're probably divorced or it did not end well since you don't talk about it."

"Smart guy like you figured that all out. Of course, you looked up my words and my ink. Why aren't you scared of me?" was that Nigel could settle on safely asking. He wasn't sure how he felt about Adam knowing all this about him. He hadn't exactly hid it but he hadn't put it out there either.

"I have no interest in drugs or doing them. I don't care if you do them though I would prefer it if you didn't do them around me. I don't like police or really anyone in uniform, and I felt no need to inform them of anything since all I've seen you do is sit on your porch and drink beer, though I don't think that's legal on this property since it crosses over into a national park. You don't litter though so I have decided to ignore it." Adam said.

"Thank the maker for that. All my sins and I get busted for drinking beer in the woods." Nigel rolled his eyes because of course Adam would know that and have issue with it. "Please continue. Don't stop on my account."

"I have no experience fighting so I'm not a physical threat to you. I also hate guns so I'm unarmed and have no access to any firearms though I suspect that you have one if not several. You stay here all day and don't talk to anyone, but I think that has more to due to social stigmas working against you based on your appearance and your general impatience with other people rather than a fear of being discovered. That and you receive little to no mail and to my knowledge, you have no visitors so I think it's safe to say that you've cut ties with whatever organization you were working for. I don't feel like my life is in any immediate danger or that you mean me any harm. Based on all that, my answer is no. No, I am not scared of you." Adam stated in the same tone he would have used to explain the laws of thermodynamics. Nigel knew because Adam had already done so already, twice. "Would you like to accompany me to a work function?"

It took a moment for Nigel's brain to catch up and register that last part.

"You know that I'm a drug dealing thug, and you're asking me out on a date?" Nigel said it aloud just to be sure. This was even surreal for him.

"A former drug dealing thug, and yes. Only if you want to. I don't even want to go, but I need to get along with my coworkers. The easiest way to team build is to go to social functions." Adam sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I am not looking forward to all the small talk."

"Yeah, okay." Nigel surprised even himself by agreeing to go.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, darling."

OoOoO

As per usual, Adam had been completely honest about this work function being boring as fuck all. Adam's coworkers were nice enough people, but they were soft folk who all talked about space as much as Adam. Like a lot of convicts used to playing by their own set of rules, Nigel tended to feel out of place among 'normal' people as it was. None of these people would last a day in his world, but that didn't matter now, Nigel feeling like an awkward potato as he faked conversations with other people.

Some woman named Debra or Brenda was trying to chat him up about the party which had a theme, Luau, whatever the fuck that was all about. As far as Nigel could tell, it involved wearing really garish flowered shirt, grass skirts, and flower necklaces, and he had no idea why. Nigel could have ignored that, but the only booze here was this sickly sweet punch with not enough rum, served in coconut shells with little umbrellas.

Feeling overdressed in his button up black dress shirt to hide most of his neck tattoo and black suit in an effort to not stand out, Nigel knew he completely stood out, feeling like an undertaker, but he had wanted to make a good first impression on Adam's coworkers. Adam didn't seem to mind or care for the theme either though. His 'festive' luau attire consisted of all black clothing as well, designer jean that Nigel knew someone else bought for Adam cause they hugged the curves of his ass perfectly and a fitted button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that did amazing things to his waist and hips. Nigel just wanted to stare at him all night but fuck, Tiffany-whatever-fuck-her-name was trying to talk his damn ear off and had been trying to for some time now. God help him, she adored his accent.

"So you came here with Adam?" she asked pointlessly. She and everyone else had seen Nigel enter the room with Adam in tow.

"Yes. We're…." Nigel began but was at a loss for the right word. Neighbors sounded too weird for how he was dressed, friends didn't fit right either, and boyfriends sounded juvenile as well as untrue. One date did not a boyfriend make. "We're close."

"Oh wow, that is so kind of you." Candy(?) said like Adam was something to be pitied. Nigel checked her pineapple shape nametag to confirm her name. Nope, he had been completely off. Karen From Finance, written in cursive with her job title for some reason, was sliding herself over some pretty thin fucking ice.

"Why is that kind?" Nigel fake smiled, keeping his body language relaxed and open as he resisted the urge to punch this bitch in the face. He put his hands in his pockets to keep from reacting

"Oh you know, the whole Asperger's thing. I know it can be difficult to deal with sometimes. We all have an Adam story or two." Karen laughed like it was all some big joke, but Nigel sure as shit wasn't liking the punchline.

"What the fuck is Asperger's?" Nigel said dropping his nice face. Karen was smart enough to step back, looking flustered by the sudden change in his demeanor. "And where do you get off mocking Adam for it?"

"I-I thought you knew." Karen stammered, trying to backpedal. "I mean, god, how could you not?"

"Is everything alright? You look and sound upset." Adam said, drinking from one of those ridiculous coconuts. If he had heard any of it, he didn't appear perturbed by it. Nigel was going to make Karen eat her fucking nametag if that wasn't the case.

"Everything is fine, darling. Karen from finance and I just had a misunderstanding is all, one that she's not going to repeat." Nigel said, glaring at Karen who seemed to the good sense to feel fear. There was a tiger in the room, and its claws were beginning to come out. "I'm not feeling well. Do you mind terribly if we leave?"

"No. We've been here long enough by social standards. We can go." Adam said, checking his watch. "I don't want to eat anything here. The pig roast doesn't look like it has been cooked to food safety standards."

"Good enough reason for me."

OoOoO

The walk back was quiet. Neither of them liked it.

"Nigel," Adam began. "Did something happen?"

"What's Asperger's? That bitch from finance said something about you having it. You're not dying are you?" Nigel asked, lighting a cigarette and ignoring the face Adam was giving him. He had been on his ass lately to quit or at the very least, cut down.

"Well, we are all technically dying, a little bit in every moment of every day." Adam started to say, cutting himself off when Nigel grabbed his arm to bring both of them to a halt.

"Adam, answer the damn question." Nigel snapped, watching as Adam's face fell and his hands starting doing the clenching thing when he got nervous or upset about something.

"No, I am not dying. Asperger's syndrome is developmental disorder that falls on the autism spectrum. It means I have difficulties with social interactions and nonverbal communication such as reading facial expressions. It's also marked by restrictive, repetitive patterns of behavior and interests." Adam explained miserably. He hoped that Nigel would still want to talk to him after this.

"Is that it?" Nigel asked after a moment, waiting to see if there was anything else he should know.

"Yes, basically. It's an oversimplified description but if you have any questions about it, I can go into further detail." Adam sighed. He wondered if he would have to move if Nigel didn't like him after this.

"That's fine." Nigel said after a moment, a lot of things making more sense now to him.

"It is?" Adam asked, peeking over at Nigel who motioned at him to start walking again.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? It makes you good at your job and you have a few more quirks than your average asshole." Nigel shrugged. "The real question is why was Karen being such a bitch about it?"

"I have mind blindness. I usually don't know what other people are thinking so I tend to project my own feelings onto them. There have been misunderstanding because of it." Adam explained.

"So if you're happy, you think everyone else is happy?" Nigel reasoned out.

"Mmm…No, more like if I'm sexual aroused, I have to ask the other person I am with if they are too. I don't know what people are thinking most of the time, and I'll miss cues like flirting or not flirting. I can't tell when other people are sexually aroused or interested in me." Adam sighed. "Karen can inform you all about it if you're curious. Some of the women I work with are very unprofessional. We have rules about dating coworkers."

"Karen can go fuck herself with something long and rusty." Nigel decided.

"That doesn't sound very hygienic or pleasurable." Adam smiled, feeling unusually warm and fuzzy, not all of it from the rum punch. He felt like that a lot with Nigel. It reminded Adam of how he felt while being with Beth and yet, it still felt completely different from that.

"You and your jokes. You're a funny guy. I wonder if anyone knows that about you." Nigel mused, meaning his words more for himself than Adam.

"Why were you mad before, and why are you sounding so sad now?"

"I'm mad because your coworker shouldn't be talking shit about you.

"That's just Karen. She talks poorly about everyone. She's referred to as the 'office gossip'. I don't think she's very happy with her personal life." Adam said, "Everyone else is pretty nice though."

"Damn it, Adam, just let me be mad at that cunt. I guess I'm pissed off because you didn't tell me about the assburgers-"

"Asperger's."

"Yeah that. I don't care that you have it, but should have been from your lips to my ears." Nigel grumbled, not knowing where he was going with this. Adam didn't owe him anything or had to explain himself to Nigel. They had barely known each other for two months.

"I-I'm sorry." Adam started to say but Nigel cut him off.

"Don't be sorry. I told you I'm not mad about the Asperger's. I don't give a flying fuck about it. I just want to know why you didn't tell me." Nigel said as they walked up to the cabins. He took a seat on the porch's stairs, Adam sitting down next to him.

"I don't think you understand how hard I try to be normal." Adam said softly enough to break what was left of Nigel's heart. He was going to bury Karen's bitchy ass in the woods somewhere soon.

"Look at me. Look." Nigel said, placing his hands on either side of Adam's face so they would make full eye contact. "Fuck normal. You live next a former drug lord who used to kick in people's faces for fun on regular basis. I haven't seen the ass end of normal in forever. You don't have to be anything except yourself with me. Do we have an understanding?"

Adam moved instead of answering, Nigel letting him go. He knew that Adam had a thing about personal space which he had just aggressively breached. Nigel didn't stress out too much about it considering Adam's mouth was on his own now, the younger man's hands settling on his shoulder and back of his neck to keep him close and in place.

As far as kisses went, it was one of the nicest ones Nigel had ever had. Adam tasted sweet from the luau's drinks and his lips were soft, plush enough to make Nigel feel how chapped his own were. Adam's hands were cool on Nigel's skin, smooth from a simpler life.

"Thank you." Adam said like he just hadn't blown Nigel's mind. He waited for Nigel to collect himself before going back in for another kiss before sitting back to look up at an approaching twilight, star already starting to peek their heads out.

"I think I should be the one saying that." Nigel chuckled as he touched his lips, Adam's sweetness still lingering there.

"Just so you know, gorgeous, you can thank me like that anytime you want."

OoOoO

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The storm whipped through the trees, making it sound like the redwoods were screaming at the wind. It woke Nigel up from a dead sleep just in time for him to experience lightning and thunder that hit so close it shook the cabin down to its foundations.

"Fuck!" Nigel swore, picking himself off of the floor. He had dove off the bed out of reflex, unconsciously trying to look for cover. He was awake now though that was for damn sure, and the rain didn't look like it was going to let up on the light show anytime soon either.

Needing a smoke to calm his nerves, Nigel tried opening his front door to have it almost taken off by its hinges. Slamming it behind him, he decided that perhaps just this once he would smoke inside as the rain pelting his skin like hail, the fierce wind driving it in at odd angles. Something caught his eye though before Nigel could retreat back into dry warmth and safety.

Calm as could be, Adam was sitting out on his porch as well, but was dressed far more appropriately for the elements. Wearing a bright yellow rain slicker and matching hat with its straps tied neatly under his chin, Adam watched the sky erupt and wake from his porch, looking as peaceful as he did peering through his telescopes. Something about it made Nigel want to be there with him in this moment.

Because of that want, there must have been some sort of disconnect between his body and mind because Nigel found himself already running barefoot through the storm and mud. Their cabins were side by side within spitting distance of each other, but the weather was harsh enough that Nigel was completely soaked from his mad dash from porch to porch. That and it might not have been the brightest idea to run around in the rain wearing only the thin sweatpants he liked to sleep in and nothing much else. Nigel being there surprised Adam as much as it did him, his neighbor staring wide eye up at him.

"Hello?" Adam said, watching as rain water drained off of Nigel's skin in rivulets. His basic clothing clung to him like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination.

"What are you doing out here?" Nigel asked like he wasn't the crazy one gallivanting in the rain and dripping water everywhere with splattered mud up to his ankles.

"I couldn't sleep." Adam shrugged. "Living in the city, I've never gotten to experience a storm of this magnitude before. It's fascinating."

"Aren't you worried about be struck by lightning?" Nigel asked, flinching as the wind changed the direction of the rain again so that it stung his bare back.

"The cabin's structure is wood and I'm wearing a rubber slicker and galoshes, both of which are grounding agents for electricity. We're also surrounded by some of the tallest trees in the world. I am more concerned about a forest fire than being struck by lightning." Adam told him, leaning back in his chair to hold up his feet. He was wearing bright blue galoshes with stars that matched the yellow of his slicker. Nigel wasn't surprised by this. Most of Adam's wardrobe was celestially inspired in one way or another in either color palette or design.

"Seriously? It looks like the next flood out here." Nigel said. He cursed at the weather, the rain feeling like pinpricks. He held his feet out one at a time to wash off the mud from them. He was already soaking wet so he might as well be clean too.

"The outer shell of the redwood is resistant to fire, but the core of the tree is not. It is quite possible for lightning to strike one of the trees, making it catch fire from within. There is enough fuel in and of the tree itself to maintain the fire until the rain stops. The flames can survive within the tree and move out from it once the rain has stopped and the ground has dried out enough to do so." Adam said. Both men jumped as the world crackled and boomed too close to them for comfort.

"So it is fire cancer for trees." Nigel said shakily, not liking this experience one bit. It felt too raw and exposed. With this sort of noise level, he wanted to be in club right now, surrounded by a small sea of people and having access to a lot of booze.

"You know I don't like metaphors." Adam huffed up at him. "We should go inside. That last strike as less than a mile away."

"C'mon you got to admit that one is pretty good though." Nigel said, shivering as the wind picked up.

"Medically inaccurate but you may use it for the sake of this conversation." Adam said, "You should change or you will catch cold."

"Are you trying to get me naked?" Nigel purred, running a hand through his wet hair to get it out of his face and show off a little bit. All the hiking was really paying off.

"I can see your penis quite clearly from here through the material. From the way the shaft is bunched up between your balls, I can infer that your body is trying to indicate to you that it is cold." Adam said, flat out staring at current topic of conversation and clearly unimpressed by what he was studying. With a dry assessment like that, Nigel barely resisted the urge to cover himself.

"Well fuck you too. I'm freezing so I'm not at my full potential. I've never gotten a complaint before." Nigel sighed, pulling at his waistband to peek down at what he was currently packing. It was all high, tight, and unripe, Nigel feeling as unimpressed with himself as Adam sounded. It didn't help his moral that Adam looked over to take a peek as well before Nigel could snap the elastic back in place.

"I wasn't complaining. I just don't want to you catch cold because it will be difficult to hold a conversation with you for a couple of days." Adam said, making Nigel snort in amusement at the selfish honesty. "I like your penis. I've never seen one that is uncircumcised this up close before."

Nigel didn't know how to bring sexy back from that, not with his balls cockblocking him by trying to burrow up into his stomach, taking his penis with them. He focused on getting warm and dry instead, and letting nature take its course. "Do you mind if I crash on your couch? The rain doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon."

"You can sleep with me. My bed is large enough." Adam said offhand, opening his door with some help from Nigel to keep it from slamming on either one of them. Nigel was glad he was holding onto the doorframe at the time or else he might have fallen over.

"That won't bother you?" Nigel asked but not wanting to. He had been reading up on Asperger's syndrome though while Adam was at work. He had a better understanding of Adam's quirks, but still didn't know all of them, like how well he dealt with sudden changes in intimate environments.

"No. I like sleeping in the same bed with other people. I haven't had any opportunity to do so since I moved here though." Adam said, stripping down out of his gear. He hung it off the back of the front door so it could dry. Nigel stood close to it so he won't track water across the floor. Nigel wanted to climb into bed with Adam as soon as possible, not have him fret about mopping up water spots.

"Did you often in New York?" Nigel asked, feeling suddenly jealous of people he didn't know and would never meet. "Bring me a towel, darling, and something dry to sleep in."

"No, not at all. I did when I was dating Beth, but that was it." Adam nodding as he left off going to the kitchen for something hot to drink to retrieve those items for Nigel. He was getting better about recognizing other people's needs, but still needed some prompting from time to time.

"Beth? Is she someone I should be worried about?" Nigel said through gritted, chattering teeth. The temperature was dropping along with all the rain.

"Why would you be worried about Beth? You don't know her..." Adam asked, handing off the towel. Nigel stripped down by the door, hanging the dripping nightwear next to the slicker. Adam lost interest in his answer, more involved with memorizing the way Nigel's muscles moved and bunched up as he dried himself off, and how the way his silvery scars highlighted different parts of his body and his tan. Life might not have been kind to Nigel, but generics had been very generous to him in multiple areas.

"What I mean is, is she competition? Do I have to worry about her showing up and stealing you away from me?" Nigel said, straightening up to dry off his hair once more before he traded out the towel for some of Adam's drawstring pants. They were a little too short in the leg for him but comfortable enough. The look at Adam's face though was well worth being drowned by the weather. Adam was staring at him like he was some newly discovered nebula, one that he was fully intent to explore.

"Well? Do I?" Nigel smirked, leaning in to press a quick kiss to slightly parted lips.

"No. She broke up with me. She felt I was too much work to be with, that I couldn't give her what she really needed." Adam said, coming back to himself. He wanted to touch Nigel all over, from his head to his toe but didn't know how to ask.

"Her stupidity is my good fortune." Nigel smiled, pulling Adam in close to rest his hands on the smaller man's hips. Adam mirrored the movements as he studied Nigel's face.

"She's not stupid. She writes children's books and to my knowledge is becoming a very popular author in her genre." Adam said, his hands trailing upward. He found the huge scar on Nigel's left side, the one that ran over his ribs and almost down to his hip bone. Adam wanted to trace its width and path with his tongue to see if the skin there was more sensitive than the rest.

"She let you go. She sounds pretty damn dumb to me." Nigel said, leaning in to interrupt Adam's counterpoints with kisses and light nips to lips until they were swollen pink. He didn't want to hear Adam defending his ex-girlfriend.

Adam was his now and his alone.

OoOoO

When Nigel woke up, he didn't have a clue where he was at first. The bed smelled wrong, the light coming in through the window was all wrong, but the back pressed up to his front was all sorts of right. Events from last night came back to Nigel in little tumbles, but taking a bullet to the brain will do that to a body. His cock remembered the slights made against it though, making its full potential known as it nestled snugly between the slopes of Adam's butt cheeks.

Groaning, Nigel trailed his hands up and down Adam's front until he found what he was looking and hoping for. Adam was just as hard, Nigel helping himself to it as he shoved Adam's pants down to his knees.

"I know you're awake. No one can sleep with a cock so hard you could drill through steel with it. You would die in your sleep if you did." Nigel murmured into Adam's ear, nibbling the shell of it. It delighted him as Adam started to tremble from it.

"That's medically inaccurate." Adam said softly, titling his head back so it rested on Nigel's shoulder. Tanned hands worked themselves up and down his shaft, making it hard to focus while he was still fuzzy from sleep. Even more so with Nigel kissing his neck now as Adam pushed back against him as if there was any space left between them.

"You're so beautiful." Nigel murmured between his devotions to Adam's more sensitive skin as he explored a graceful jaw, delicately formed ears, and lips as plush and soft as any woman's if not more so. Rubbing their cheeks together, Nigel enjoyed the dry catching sound their stubble made. Adam was always so clean shaven it was hard to imagine that he could even have stubble.

"I don't have any lube. We both have morning breath." Were Adam's whispered back sweet nothings. "This is why we didn't do anything last night."

"I've worked with less in worse conditions." Nigel shrugged as he pulled down both their pants further, kicking them off and away with his feet. His cock could take care of itself, the foreskin being worked up and down his shaft, held by the firm cushioning of Adam's ass. Licking his palms, Nigel make a thorough, hands-on study of Adam's penis. They were roughly the same size, Nigel's thicker and uncut where Adam's was longer and circumcised. Rutting into each other, Nigel reached further down to palm Adam's balls, lifting and separating them in his large hands to roll them until Adam panting.

"Fuck, I love how you feel. I love how you smell." Nigel whispered into shorn curls, mouthing at them. His teeth found the back of Adam's neck, nipping lightly at the nape there. It made Adam moan breathless sounds that went straight to Nigel's dick, the head of it busily coating the mounds that cradled it with slick precum. One hand on Adam's balls and the other on the man's dick with his thumb working over the mushroom tip and dripping slit, Nigel bit down hard enough to make Adam yelp but not break skin.

What was unexpected was Adam's reaction, his hand coming up over his shoulder to grab a handful of Nigel's hair, yanking at it hard. "I'm not into biting." Adam groaned as Nigel licked at his mark in apology. Adam jerked again on his handful to be held fast, Nigel's hips pistoning hard before they stuttered out, a telltale wetness coating Adam's back.

"I'm into hair pulling though. Fuck, baby, warn a guy next time before you do that." Nigel laughed, letting go of Adam so he could make good on his best intentions. Adam arched off of the bed as Nigel took his oversensitive tip into his mouth, barely catching Adam's hips in time to keep from gagging. Adam took his revenge by grabbing two handfuls of Nigel's silvery hair so he could hold him in place as he flexed his hips. Nigel hadn't realized there was such a steep learning curve for giving head. You either learned to relax your throat real quick or you threw up. All the women he had ever been with had made it look so easy, Nigel's eyes tearing up as the tip of Adam's cock scraped the back of his throat, making them both moan.

Swallowing did the trick, Nigel making a mental note of it for next time, the movements tipping Adam over the edge. His grip kept Nigel in place as he flooded his mouth and came down his throat. It left both men panting but for different reasons. All in all, Nigel reflected it wasn't the worse thing he'd ever eaten. Considering all the drugs and other crap he had put in his body, semen was actually pretty damn low on the list of things that bothered him. He licked Adam clean until he was swatted away.

"You're heavy and you came on my back and now it's in my sheets. I need to take a shower." Adam said, trying to escape, but Nigel was heavier and used to incapacitating people.

"You can't wash kind of this shame away." Nigel said. He held Adam by his knees, parting his legs so he could lick him from asshole to ball sack all in one go. It made little inhumane noise escape from Adam's mouth from the overstimulation. It also made Adam hit Nigel over the head several times with a pillow until he let go, the Romanian laughing too hard to hold on.

"Stop that! I'm not ashamed. Your semen is drying out and it's making my back itch." Adam laughed along with him, throwing the pillow at his head as he made his escape to the bathroom. "Wash the sheets while I'm in there. Do the pillowcases too."

"I am going to have to teach you about the beauty and art of the afterglow." Nigel grinned, catching Adam just in time to press a quick kiss to his pouting lips.

"Your breath still stinks." Adam told him flatly, trying wiggle away from Nigel and failing.

"So does yours." Nigel smiled mischievously before licked the tip of Adam's nose. He let go his flailing captive, more intent on having a cigarette now that he was awake and gotten laid in a sense.

"Don't smoke in here." Adam said before shutting the bathroom door.

"Perish the thought. I am not some savage. I'll be out on the porch, baby." Nigel said, making a mental list of things he needed from his cabin like cigarettes, lube, condoms, etc. Plan forming in mind, Nigel didn't bother getting dressed. They lived in the middle of nowhere, had no other neighbors, and the landlords weren't due by for another few days so why waste time and effort.

"Sheets first!" Adam yelled over the shower from the bathroom.

"Adam, I'm not going to change the sheets just yet, especially when I have every intention of fucking you into the mattress as soon as you're out of the shower." Nigel yelled back over his shoulder, opening the door to run right into a person standing on the other side of it with their hand poised ready to knock. "Who the fuck are you!?"

"I have pepper spray!" the pretty, dark haired woman answered, holding her keys aloft. Nigel was amused to note the lack of pepper spray among the mix of keys, leaning in the doorway with to smirk at her, naked as the day he was born.

"I can see that." Nigel said dryly. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Could you possibly put on some pants?" The woman snapped, also realizing she had no pepper spray.

"No. I feel very comfortable as is. So you can either, tell me your name and state your business, or you can fuck off. Watch. I'll show you how it's done." Nigel growled. He really wanted a fucking cigarette and to find out what position Adam wanted to try out first. He sincerely hoped that all the casual nudity would make the woman get to her point or leave faster. "I'm Nigel. I live here so I'm supposed to be here, and since I live here, I can wear whatever the fuck I want."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong cabin. I don't suppose you know an Adam Raki or if he lives near you, do you?" the woman asked, taking out her phone to start pulling up addresses.

"I do and he does. I'm his lover." Nigel said, going for blood. What he got was a look of complete and utter disbelief.

"No, you're not. Adam's straight." The woman said with certainty born from familiarity.

"And pray tell, how do you know that?" Nigel asked, leaning over her to loom. He was getting a bad feeling about this nosy bitch.

"She used to be my girlfriend. That's Beth." Adam said, waving at a stunned ex-girlfriend from behind Nigel. He was freshly showered, wearing only a towel. Nigel was pleased to see how freshly fucked he still looked, his bite marks standing out starkly against pale skin. "Hello, Beth. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Adam. I was in the neighborhood, and I, well, I thought I would drop by and check in on you. You know, see how you're doing." Beth said, her gaze jumping between Nigel and Adam. Things were not going as she planned. "Well, this is awkward."

"Is it?" Adam asked, looking from Beth to Nigel.

"No, gorgeous." Nigel grinned, Adam mirroring the expression like Nigel knew he would. Nigel held to his earlier assessment about this Beth bitch. He also bet he could have her ass out of here in the next fifteen minutes, and Adam back in bed and fully prepped to ride his cock in under an hour. Adam would want to eat breakfast first though. Nigel was willing to chew his way through a lot more than some nasty ass, cardboard-like All-bran for that.

"Yes, Adam, it is." Beth snapped, glaring daggers at Nigel. Oh, if looks could kill. Nigel smirked back at her. Worse had been done to him by better looking women than her.

"Then why don't you call the next time you decide to pop in." Nigel pointed out, keeping his tone light as he pulled Adam into his side to press a kiss into his curls. Beth looked like she about to explode from the blatant display of 'this is mine'.

"I didn't think…" Beth practically shrieked, motioning to Nigel for Adam's benefit whose face was scrunched up in dismay at her tone.

"Yeah, you didn't." Nigel said gently as he rubbed Adam's back in soothing motions. It made Adam lean further into him, something that was not lost on Beth who fumed.

"Adam, where the hell did you find him?" Beth said, ignoring Nigel completely now to address Adam. "Who stands around naked having a conversation?"

"This is Nigel. He's my neighbor." Adam said, blunt as always. He really hated it when Beth got like this. It was confusing with her emotions going all over the place like this. Stress also made her voice sound really unappealing too. They were broken up and had been for over a year now. Why did she care if Nigel was naked? Why did she care Nigel was here at all? Nigel didn't seem bothered by it. As nice as it was to see Beth again, Adam had really wanted to have breakfast and then go back to bed with Nigel after they acquired some lube and condoms.

"You're fucking your neighbor? Jesus, Adam, do you realize how bad that sounds?" Beth said, wondering if she should call the police or not. Adam didn't look upset though or in any danger. She had come here with some vague idea of wanting to get back together with Adam, at least for a little while. As appealing as calling the cops on whatever the hell Nigel was to Adam, it would make Adam hate her if he ever found out. Beth wasn't ready to risk that.

"I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't fucking care, little girl. The time is ticking away on my patience though. You do not want to find out what happens when it runs out so I suggest you leave." Nigel said calmly enough to not bother Adam, but his point came across clearly enough to Beth.

"Is that a threat?" Beth said, moving out of arm's reach. Nigel's grin was all teeth now and no humor.

"I would never threaten a friend of Adam's. It's more like a personal promise." Nigel said low, dark, and sweet as poisoned midnight. Violence resided there in his smile and in the curl of his fingers, Beth watching a madness flicker though his hazel eyes. This was a man on a first name basis with Death, and even a city mouse like Beth knew a fox with keen claws when she saw one. This was not a person she wanted to make an enemy of.

"Adam, are you going to let him talk to me that way?" Beth tried one more time to get Adam's attention.

"Nigel isn't not wrong. You should have called instead of assuming that I would have nothing going on and just showing up like this. I have a fulltime job at the planetarium, friends, and even things to do now on the weekend." Adam sighed. He was already tired from this exchange and growing hungrier by the minute. Nigel kept touching in all the places he liked as well so he was getting horny too. He really just wanted Beth to leave now. Life would be so much easier without her here. "It was also wrong for you to assume that I would still be single or have an open schedule. While I appreciate you keeping me in mind, you know to call beforehand to make plans with me."

"Okay. That's fair. I should have done that but since when have you been gay?" Beth snapped.

"I'm not gay." Adam said, making both Beth and Nigel stare at him for different reasons. "I think I am more bi or pansexual because I still find women attractive and I like having sex with them, but so far sexual experimentation has been very pleasurable with Nigel as well and I find him very attractive. As you can see, he has a very aesthetically pleasing penis. I only recently have been giving my sexual preferences some serious thought though, so I can't give you an exact answer. I am still researching the terminologies."

"You heard him. He's safe and sound, and queerer than a unicorn farting glitter. Was there anything else, or will you be on your way? I want to get back to the sexual experimentation." Nigel said, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I think I've heard and seen more than enough." Beth grumbled. "Adam, are you happy?"

Yes. Yes, I am very happy." Adam said with a smile, his answer for whatever reason making Beth sigh. Giving up on understanding Beth, Adam turned to Nigel. "Do you have lube and condoms, or do we have to go into town?"

"I got everything we need, darling." Nigel grinned wide at Beth over Adam's head.

"Great. That's just…great." Beth glared at Nigel who smirked back at her. This was so obviously not the kind of scenario she had planned for. "I'll call the next time I'm in town."

"You do that." Nigel said in a tone that translated to 'don't you ever' before pulling Adam far back enough inside so that he could slam the door in Beth's face. She was not going to get a goodbye hug or whatever the fuck she had come here for, that was for damn sure.

"That was rude." Adam said as he was led into the kitchen.

"I don't give a fuck. She was being a bitch." Nigel said, pressing a kiss to Adam's temple before letting him go. Adam got down the cereal bowls and the All-Bran while Nigel got out the milk and made some coffee for them. It all took longer than it should, the two of them unable to keep their hands off of each other for too long. Adam liked to trace his fingers along Nigel's tattoos and scars, and Nigel liked to hold Adam close to him, running his lips over pale skin to taste it with kisses as he explored.

"Eat your cereal. We got a busy day ahead of us."

OoOoO

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING- THIS IS THE SEX CHAPTER. THERE IS A LOT OF WEIRD, FUCKED UP KINKS IN THIS CHAPTER. AND I MEAN REALLY FUCKING WEIRD. THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT EARNS THIS STORY AN 'M' RATING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

OoOoO

"I hope you're well rested, darling."

Thin lips mouthed against Adam's throat. It drew gasps from him, little breathy complaints mixed in with steady wanting. Leaving off Adam's neck to capture his lips in a rough kiss, Nigel pushed a third finger into Adam's tight heat to be answered by shuddering cry from him as he stroked his sweet spot. After breakfast, they had fallen back into bed together, Nigel wasting no time by stripping Adam of his towel and putting the lube to good use.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nigel grinned, all teeth as he left off Adam's neck to linger down his body. He took Adam's rigid cock into his mouth as he drove his fingers in further, sucking on the head of it until his cheeks hollowed. The combination drew another cry from kiss swollen lips, Nigel taking his time. Adam's hands found his hair again, taking handfuls of it to twist and pull as Nigel lapped the crown, tonguing his slit.

Adam coming undone was as sight to behold, his head thrown back and his lips parted, giving himself fully over to the sensations. As he eased another finger in, Nigel admired his handiwork, Adam's short curls a messy halo around his head, the ones closest to his skin plastered to it with sweat. His pale skin was flushed, glistening in places Nigel wanted to map out with his tongue.

Best of all, Adam shameless stared back at Nigel, his blue grey unfocused from his arousal but yet utterly gorgeous to Nigel. It made him mouth at Adam's cock, humming as he did so. It made the younger man buck his hips in immediate response, openly greedy for more.

Four fingers knuckle deep and fanning, Nigel felt his jaw beginning to get sore but in the best way, meaning it was time to on to bigger and better things. Feeling Adam's balls beginning to tighten, Nigel tutted around his mouthful, using his free hand to grip the base of Adam's cock. Frustrated hands tugged sharply on his locks, Adam obviously not pleased about being denied as Nigel rutted into the bed, his scalp pleasantly tingling.

"I told you that I want intercourse." Adam groaned as Nigel still gripped him at the root. "You better not come like that."

"Then quit pulling my hair. Fuck, that really does it for me." Nigel moaned, sliding the flat of his tongue along the underside of Adam's cock. In revenge, he lapped the tip of it to make Adam arch and complain beneath him.

"Nigel." Adam warned, letting go of Nigel's hair for now. He spread his legs further apart, presenting himself like most of Nigel's hands wasn't him in already.

"Fuck, I love it you're so desperate for me." Nigel laughed low and rough as he pulled out his fingers with a wet sounding pop. Strong, tanned arms hooked under Adam's legs to place them over shoulder, basically folding Adam in half, Nigel's head already breaching a well prepped hole. Adam's cock was longer, but Nigel made up for his in girth, having to ease himself in inch by inch, watching Adam's face the entire time. Adam, who's lips were slack with his head tipped back, looking so beautiful as he was fucked.

"You're mine." Nigel grinned wolfishly, pushing his last few inches into Adam who eyes fluttered shut.

"Move. I want to come." Adam murmured back, pushing back and bearing down the best he could while being folded in half. He was happy with the position, ideal for what he needed, but Adam wanted Nigel to shut up and fuck him. The demand seemed to do the trick though, Nigel adjusting them both, changing angle as he did so. The new depth he found within Adam sent the man's hands flying across broad shoulders.

"Tell me how much you need me. Tell me how much you want it." Nigel rasped, pounding his cock into plaint flesh. The sounds being made between them were slick and filthy, Nigel kissing Adam as he gasped and moaned, becoming overwhelmed by everything.

"I want you." Adam gasped, finding it hard to do so when Nigel's lips were there to steal his words. He clenched down, ruining Nigel's pacing entirely, his hips stuttering.

"Fuck, baby. You're going to make me come." Nigel laughed hoarsely, reaching between them to start pumping Adam's cock to the time of his thrusts. Tipped over the edge, Adam came with a shout, covering Nigel's hand with his release. Nigel fucked him through it, loving how Adam's spasmed around his cock buried so deep inside him. Much to Nigel's surprise though, Adaam grabbed his hand, licking them clean. The sight of it went straight to Nigel's cock as he watched a clever pink tongue curl itself around his fingertips.

"Fuck!" Nigel panted, the puffs of air interrupted by Adam he pressed a kiss to them, his tongue parting thin lips. Bitter saltiness was shared, Nigel's eyes widening as he realized what Adam had just done. He swallowed it down, feeling Adam's grin against his lips.

"What was that all about?" Nigel asked, wiping the corner of his mouth as Adam licked his own. It had been a messy kiss of semen goodness. Not the best taste in the world, but Nigel had paid to eat more vile things from street carts and food trucks, and he wasn't dead yet so a little man spunk was nothing.

"Did it turn you on?" Adam asked in a tone that suggesting more curtain shopping than rating a kink. "I read online about 'snowballing'. It seemed fairly vanilla enough to try out for our first time. I already know you like hair pulling, but I'm hesitant to explore pain play just yet."

"I'll explore whatever the hell you want."

OoOoO

Adam was riding Nigel in slow lazy motions, the man rising and falling with barely a roll of his hips, sweat sliding down his skin in shining little beads so that he glistened with every movement. Adam was content to draw this out between them, both men pretty well sated and comfortably sore at the moment.

Happy to just watch the show for now, Nigel laid out like a dead man, scrawling across Adam's bed near boneless with smug content as Adam moved above him. The slightly smaller man braced himself up with his hands on Nigel's chest, Adam's fingers digging into his chest hair to tug at it just because he could. Adam liked how it felt between his fingers, when he wasn't touching the Romanian's scars.

Sweat had curled Adam's short hair wild and fluffy while multiple orgasms had left his moist skin flushed with a glow, the lids of his eyes heavy lidded and unfocused. He looked ruined, thoroughly debauched, sore, and used but still lusting for more, his hips grinding down hard enough at times to rub both their skins raw in place. Nigel fucking loved every minute of it. Adam wanted to be touched, and Nigel wanted to be the only one doing all the touching.

"Is this fine, baby?" Nigel asked, placing his hands on Adam's swaying hips, but only as a place to rest them. He let Adam be in total control, unhesitant in his taking as he arched his back. The movements made Nigel's cock slip into deeper, tighter heat. Nigel moaned and cursed in three different languages, wishing that he was ten years younger. He needed to come but while the spirit was willing, the flesh was worn the fuck out.

"You look terrible." Adam told Nigel flatly who retaliated by tightening his grip on slick hips but didn't take it personally. That's just how his angel talked. Pressing down as he thrust purposely upward, Nigel made Adam cry out breathlessly with a sigh of pleasure as he fell forward onto Nigel.

"You're beautiful enough for the both of us." Nigel grinned. Taking advantage of Adam's new position, it was enough to make Nigel roll them, the older man tired of the teasing pace. That and he liked the noises Adam made when he pounded into him fast and loose. Grabbed Adam's wrists to pin them over his head against the mattress, Nigel drove himself into the willing body beneath him, Adam wrapping his legs around Nigel's waist to hook his ankles together. Head tossed back and panting, Adam retaliated by bearing down, making Nigel growl at tight pressure on his dick. Nigel's orgasm was torn from him in a wicked combination of heat, slick, and undulating tightness, Adam shuddered from the sensation of being filled some more.

Pulling out, Nigel quickly found what he was looking for on the bed, fitting the butt plug back into place before another drop could spill out. He admired his handiwork, the slight swell in Adam's lower abdomen, running his hands over it.

"I can't take much more." Adam groaned, the sensation more unfamiliar than unpleasant. He gripped his cock to fumble at the cock ring there that was keeping him unforgivingly hard the last few rounds.

"Sure you can, gorgeous." Nigel purred, kissing the inside of Adam's thigh. "Are you about ready to take that thing off?"

"Yes, but I want to come inside you, with you on your hands and knees." Adam panted, groaned from the ache of it. It had been sweet torture feeling Nigel come over and over again inside of him while his own orgasm was held at bay in limbo. It had been his idea to try out edging though. Nigel had wanted to do marking, but Adam had drawn the line there, not liking how semen felt on his skin. Inside of him was another matter entirely.

"You want me fitted with a plug too?" Nigel said, settling into position, parting his legs further as Adam's settled in between them. He was still slick from before, Adam testing him with two fingers before pressing his head in past the loosened ring of muscle. Sliding all the way inside, Adam kept them both still as he released the cock ring, letting it fall away somewhere on the bed.

"No. That's your kink, not mine. I just like how it feels when I ejaculate deep in you. Whether you keep my semen in you is your prerogative." Adam said, sighing in relief and so much more as he snapped his hips in and out at a near unforgiving pace.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Nigel grunted, bracing himself against the bed the best he could. Adam wasn't holding back anymore, but his cock kept rubbing itself over Nigel's overworked prostate, the man groaning from the overstimulation of it. He was so wrung out his penis didn't even twitch. They were going to have to take a break after this, Nigel finding he was amused by that thought. It took someone like Adam to wear his jaded ass out in bed.

Luckily for them both, it didn't take long, Adam dumping his load deep in Nigel as he gasped and clung to the sheets, holding on for what felt like dear life.

OoOoO

"You want to try what and put what in me? Where the hell did you even get this thing?"

Nigel felt a little fear settle upon him as he peeked into the box. It was a huge toy, the unique fetish dildo molded in a disturbing neon green and purple. They seemed to be going through a list with Adam who was all about the sexual experimentation, with Nigel along for the ride. So far they had both mostly liked everything they had done together. What they didn't like, they simply called a time out and discarded whatever didn't work for them.

"Amazon." Adam shrugged. "I would like you to at least try it, like I experimenting with plugging and cum inflation for you." He gently patted the slight swell of his stomach, making Nigel grin like a wolf and his cock jump in renewed interest. Multiple rounds of Nigel's release remained in Adam at his lover's request, a buttplug keeping it from escaping. "If you don't like it, we will stop and take it off the list."

"I knew there was a list, you sneaky little minx." Nigel grinned, the expression dropping a bit as he considered the toy again. One had to give a little to get a little, and he really liked keeping Adam full like he was. He wanted to be able to explore that kink again at his leisure. "How do you want me?

"On your back with a pillow underneath your pelvis. I want the angle of insertion to be comfortable for you." Adam said, ignoring how Nigel rolled his eyes at him. This was why they didn't roleplay. It had been attempted, but nothing sexy had come of it.

Nigel gasped as the thick tip of it was placed to his rectum, slipping inside him without much resistance. Despite all the mental and physical prep, Nigel still broke out into a cold sweat as Adam worked the unique toy deep inside him. Legs spread wide, Nigel panted and watched that monstrous green length disappear into him until all that was left was the weird end of the toy bottoming out in him. Now that the dildo was where Adam wanted it, he made Nigel turn over so he could be braced up on his hands and knees, Nigel sinking down to arch his back and rest his weight on his forearms. He could feel the toy move inside him, Adam working it in and out in small motions. Whatever the hell the dildo was made out of, it felt real which was doing nothing for Nigel's cock at the moment.

It was also more than thick enough to rub Nigel in all the right places, but Adam was making enough wet sounds behind him to make Nigel shudder, unsure of what he was actually in for. Adam had explained it to him in detail of course, but hearing it explained vs feeling it were two totally different things.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked, Nigel nodding in answer. "Remember, we can stop whenever you want."

"I know, gorgeous." Nigel said, loving the way the Adam stroked his hand up and down his back while the other hand kept working the toy. The first firm gelatin egg was slid into him, the fetish dildo depositing it deep and cool inside Nigel, making him gasp from the unusual sensation. Another one soon followed, and then another too soon, Nigel counting three so far, Adam's hand pressed to the small of his back to keep him place.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked, Nigel shivering under his touch.

"I don't know. I don't dislike it. It feels fucking weird. These things are going to come out, right?" Nigel asked, he realized a little belated. Someone at the hospital was going to have one hell of a story later on if that wasn't the case.

"The eggs are made from pure gelatin. If you don't pass them immediately when we are done, your body heat will break them down into a liquid." Adam said, giving Nigel one of his looks. "Otherwise, I would never insert an object into your rectum unless there was a string attached to it."

"The brains and ass of an angel. You are the entire package, darling." Nigel said, shifting to find that the eggs shifted with him. That was new and somewhat interesting. "You can keep going."

More eggs were loaded into the toy, the dildo undulating as it laid the clutch, moving in Nigel as it did so. The chill from the eggs and sensation of being opened up and kept that way made Nigel clench and unclench his lower muscles to fight off and try to expel the intrusion. It was a futile attempt on his part, a clutch soon beginning to nestle in him with significant weight and bulk now. His movement also made the toy move like it was alive.

Looking between his arms, Nigel would see his lower stomach bulge from their load, the eggs jostled into new places within him as Nigel experimentally tensed and relaxed muscles again. His body tested out this new development, the gelatin eggs cool and malleable, but solid enough to keep their form. Nigel could feel the placement of them in his body, firm and alien as they pressed against the limits of his body. Unable to keep from looking down at himself as he grew fuller and tighter, Nigel panted as he watched his distended belly obscenely bulged out to meet his cock, the tip of it marking it shiny and wet where it hit tight, tanned skin.

"I have three left. Can I put them in you?" Adam said running his hands over taunt, heated, almost feverish skin. He pressed ever so slightly on the place just below Nigel's belly button, but just above his leaking cock, careful not to touch the later. It made Nigel curse at him, the stream of vulgarity that ended in a groan of aroused pain as more precum dribbled out from his tip to mark the bed. The gelatin eggs moved constantly over his prostate, the pressure and motion just not enough to push him over the edge.

"I don't know about that." Nigel muttered, shifting and feeling everything shift with him. He was so full and tight it was making it hard for him to think as he rutted against the bed, needing some relief.

"Sure you can." Adam said, echoing Nigel's earlier words.

"You mouthy little shit," Nigel started to say to be cut off, Adam pressing the head of his cock into him, alongside the toy. It pressed on the eggs, ruptured some of them, the excess leaking out of Nigel and down his legs from the double penetration.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Adam asked, pressing further in, displacing eggs as he went. "I'm going to fuck you after I do, with all this inside you."

"Da. Yes, fucking yes." Nigel said, leaning on his forearms with his bloated belly pressed to the mattress to help alleviate some of weight and pressure. He shuddered as Adam leaned over him, his sudden weight changing everything as he stroked his hands down Nigel's side, pressing in on either side of Nigel's belly. Nigel struggled to keep all them in even as the ruined ones dribbled out by the gap made by Adam's cock along side the dildo, warm now from being inside him too long. The clutch shifted and swished around inside of him with every movement he and Adam made. Pulling out, Adam adjusted the toy, pulling it partway out to make room for the last of it.

Nigel grunted as Adam traced the cool tip of an egg along his spine to make him arch off of the bed, presenting his ass, crying out as it made the eggs move even more within him. Moving behind him, Adam started to complete the oviposition. Soft, inhuman noises escaped Nigel's mouth as yet another egg was laid in him. It hurt so good, the cool movement and the pressure making Nigel lose track of all the thinking again. Nigel whimpered as the dildo was slid out of him completely, giving Adam just enough space to work the last egg in, his fingers acting as a plug to keep it in. It was soon replaced with his cockhead.

"This feels amazing." Adam murmured, sliding his way in through eggs, more of the gelatin already melting so it gushed out with every thrust. The solid rub of cock over his prostate made Nigel empty himself out onto the bed, gasping in relief as Adam fucked him through it. Nigel was going to tell him to hurry up when he realized he was experiencing orgasm again, like on a loop, shouting out as he shot another load.

"What's happening to me?" Nigel panting, starting down at his still hard cock as his body started to go through the rise and fall of pleasure yet again unbidden.

"Your prostate is being milk due to the constant all surrounding pressure from the eggs and the stimulation from me fucking you from this angle. You are having multiple orgasms." Adam helpfully supplied.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Nigel moaned, coming again, the semen watery and practically clear now. "Baby, I out of ammo. I can't take much more."

"I'm almost…"Adam sighed as he came, enjoying Nigel's pleasure more than his own this round.

"…There."

Adam made a mental note to make more eggs for later.

OoOoO

"I'm here to clean your pipes."

"That's going to be difficult to do since you have no tools with you." Adam pointed out, Nigel leaning in doorway wearing nothing but some jeans with the denim torn out in places and a dirty white tank top.

"You wanted to try roleplay again, and you picked blue collar, darling. Work with me here and use your imagination." Nigel sighed. This was why their last few attempts at this gotten nowhere. One had to be in character in the first place to break it.

"Yes, I understand the concept. My father taught classes about theatre at Julliard and took me often to plays." Adam said "You're not setting the scene for me. I don't believe that you are a plumber or here to fix anything."

"I'm wearing ripped jeans with my ass handing out and a wifebeater. How much more American do you want me to get?" Nigel said, gesturing down to his outfit.

"What does your nationality have to do with your profession?" Adam asked, making Nigel sigh.

"You know what I mean." Nigel tried to get a blank look back tinged around the edges with sadness.

"No. No I really don't." Adam said, his hand starting to flutter by his sides.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that." Nigel said, catching Adam's hands into his own to press kisses to their palms. "Let's try something else. This isn't working for either of us, but I have an idea. We will move this little party over to my porch instead."

"What do you want me to do?" Adam asked as Nigel led him hand in hand to the other cabin.

"Just hang out here. I'll be right back. I'm going to get into character." Nigel smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Adam's temple.

Adam didn't have to wait long. When Nigel returned, he was dressed in sweat stained slacks, ugly scuffed loafers, and the little dog shirt Adam loved. He wore heavy gold jewelry around his neck and right wrist with his hair loose over his face. A lit cigarette dangled from his mouth, the contours of it held in a sneer. He looked dirty and dangerous for some reason though Adam couldn't place his finger on why.

"I've been looking for you. So you're the cockbite who's lost the money." Nigel said, blowing smoke through his nose. "Do you know what we do here to American tourists who so carelessly lose other people's money?"

"O-ohh. N-no." Adam stammered, picking up on the roleplay story Nigel was laying out for him. He was grateful Nigel had kept it so simple and was being so convincing. "I didn't mean to lose it."

"All you had to do was hand off a fucking suitcase. How fucking hard is that? Even a Disneyland fucking tourist like you should have been able to handle that much." Nigel glowered at him, his steps toward Adam slow and menacing. The closer he came though the wider Adam's eyes got as he was stalked to the railing's edge of the balcony to be pressed up against it. "Do you know what happens now?"

"What if I paid you back?" Adam said, dry swallowing as his mind raced about how he would handle this kind of thing.

"You don't have that kind of money." Nigel snorted, the sound of it ugly and disparaging, gesturing at Adam with his cigarette before taking a long thoughtful drag from it. "But I do."

"What would you have me do?" Adam asked. His chin was caught hold of, Nigel tilting his head to one side and then the other before letting it go.

"You have pretty lips. They would look nice on my cock." Nigel decided, taking another drag from his cigarette before rubbing out the cherry, flicking it away. He grinned at Adam's disapproving look, but they both stayed in character. "You can start there. If you do a good job, I might not charge you any interest."

"But someone might see…" Adam said, looking nervously around them at the whole lot of nothing they lived in. Some raccoons were foraging off in the distance. Adam resisted the urge to leave off this scene to go and watch them.

"So what? You're just another whore now, and they're dime a dozen around here." Nigel said, unzipping his fly to free his dick. A gentle press on Adam's shoulders had him obediently sinking down to his knees.

"Please. I'll do anything but this." Adam said, pulling back the foreskin to reveal a shiny head. He wrapped his lips around it as Nigel's fingers sunk into his curls.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter, and time is ticking away on how benevolent I am feeling. You either let me fuck however I want here and now in front of everyone, or can you'll be truly fucked later, the dead kind of fucked." Nigel grinned down at him. He had been telling the truth. Adam's lips were quite lovely wrapped around his cock like that, bobbing up and down with his hands working the shaft where his mouth couldn't reach.

"Enough." Nigel growled, pulling back out of Adam's reach. His lips was swollen a very fuckable shade of pink, but Nigel had other things in mind. "Turn around and hold onto the railing."

"I can't do that." Adam said as he did just that. Nigel thought he arched so prettily as he slid Adam's pants down his backside just far enough to expose his swollen, stretched hole to the elements.

"Oh but you can. You're in too deep now and I'm the only one who can save you now." Nigel purred, bending down to lightly nip at Adam's ass who looked over his shoulder to glare at Nigel in warning. "What do we have here? A plug? You really are a whore."

"I'm not a whore. I'm a tourist with poor judgement of character and extracurricular activity." Adam corrected, jumping as Nigel parted his butt cheeks wide. He swirled his tongue around the plug before pulling it completely out. Pressing himself in, Nigel held onto Adam from behind as he covered the smaller man's back with his chest. His thrust were slow and deep, Adam bracing himself against the railing to keep them up this way.

"Either way. You need to come like this from my cock alone buried deep in your ass, untouched." Nigel running his hands across Adam's chest until he found his nipples. Pinching and twisting at them, Adam struggled beneath him, shoving back to take in more of his cock and work it in the angle he so desperately needed.

"Please…" Adam begged, trapped between the railing and the weight of Nigel's solid frame. His nipples had pebbled from all the stimulation and become sensitive, swollen from the pinching. The ache of it when straight to his cock, making it throb.

"I thought Americans had a thing for accents. Is mine not sexy enough for you?" Nigel leaned in further over Adam until his lips brushed the back of Adam's ears and his breathing ruffled chocolate curls. The shivering response confirmed that it was sexy enough. "Could you come from just the sound of my voice alone? I'm barely moving in you now and yet you seem almost ready to blow your load in front of all these strangers. Maybe I should call you a slut instead since you're just giving this show away for free."

Adam tipped his head back, unable to answer as he come across the porch, his hips uselessly thrusting back as much as Nigel would let him. Weak with release, Adam crumpled under the weight, Nigel taking over to guide both of them gently down to the ground, still connected. Pulling out long enough to adjust Adam's position, Nigel mounted him from behind, finishing himself off with ease, fucking Adam through the aftershocks. The man beneath him moaned as more was added to what was already there inside of him.

"And now my little whore, you are going to go back to my place just like this. You are going to walk through the streets, with your pussy wet, loose, and ready for me." Nigel said, pulling out to redress Adam as he tried to catch his breathe. His orgasm made the cum seep into his underwear and pants, the spasms forcing most of it out. Gravity did the rest as Nigel helped him off of the ground.

"We should have discussed that last part. I feel gross." Adam groaned, shifting and not enjoying the sensation at all.

"I was in the moment, and you did say you wanted all of that out of you soon." Nigel grinned at the face Adam was making, his nose all scrunched up.

"I can't wear these pants." Adam fussed, stripping down to leave them on Nigel's porch to cross the space between their cabins half naked. Nigel bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing, Adam waddling like a penguin so his sticky inner thighs didn't touch together. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I have a shower." Nigel called after him.

"Use your own to clean up." Adam yelled back. "Be quick about it."

That sounded promising so Nigel did just that.

OoOoO

"Is this good for you, baby? Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes, Nigel."

Adam sighed contently, his back nestled to Nigel's front, their legs so entwined it was hard to tell where they began and ended. Resting nose to curls, Nigel breathed Adam in, his lover keeping their hands close. The two fell asleep in each other's arms almost instantly.

It was a well deserved rest.


End file.
